Mewtwo (SSBGA)
This page is for Mewtwo in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse ONLY. Do NOT edit this page unless you are given permission to do so. Mewtwo is a Generation I Pokémon, first appearing in 1996's Gameboy game Pokémon Red/Blue. He is described as the "final" Pokémon. He appears as the last unlockable character in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. How to Unlock *Play 600 Vs. Matches. *Clear Boss Battles with Pikachu, Zoroark and Purin on Normal difficulty or higher. *Get Mewtwo to join your team in Story Mode. (Story Mode only). Upon satisfying the above conditions, with the exception of the third one, the player must face Mewtwo, in a match, in Final Destination. Character Description This Pokémon is among the 151 Pokémon initially introduced in this First Generation, along with Pikachu and Jigglypuff, as the final 150th Pokémon catchable in the game where as Mew as 151 was only obtainable through special means. Mewtwo is a fairly anthropomorphic creature with a pale purple body and vaguely feline qualities. Like all Pokémon, Mewtwo's design concepts are illustrated in the Pokémon RPGs via the various Pokédex entries available within the games. However, the scientific power of humans failed to endow it with a compassionate heart. Thus, it has one of the most savage hearts among Pokémon, carrying a disposition vastly different from that of Mew, and thinks only of defeating its foes. Attributes Mewtwo is a very strategic character and very hard to master, hence being the last one to be unlocked. He is considered a character for professional players, all of his moveset reolving around using strategic methods, such as bringing opponents close to him with his Psychic Powers, or momentarily disabling them to attack from close. Mewto has received a lot of changes since Melee. With the exception of his Standard Special Move, all of his Special Moves have been changed. His Special Moves allow him to disable opponents for a short time, bring them closer to him, quickly teleport and throw projectiles. However, Mewtwo's greatest advantage are his Grabs & Throws. Mewtwo is the only character who can grab up to 2 players at the same time and has the longest range, meaning he can grab opponents from very far away, due to his psychic powers. In addition, his Grabs & Throws are so powerful that can KO at very early percentages. Most of his gameplay revolves around his Grabs & Throws as most of his other attacks are weak in knockback. Mewtwo is also significantly heavier than he was in Melee. His tilts, Smash Attacks and aerial combat have remained the same. All in all, Mewtwo is a very strategic character who heavily relies on his extremely powerful Grabs & Throws to KO opponents. To do that, he must bring opponent closer to him by using his Special Moves, such as his Side Special Move. Moveset Ground Attacks Normal * Neutral Attack - Snaps his finger very quickly, twice, creating a small shockwave that shocks opponents, then blast out a stream of shadow energy repeatedly. 3%, 3%, 1% *Side Tilt - Tail Slap; Flips his tail forward. 10% *Up Tilt - Tail Flip; Flips upwards, hitting with his tail. 10% *Down Tilt - Tail Sweep; Sweeps his tail low as he spins. 9% *Dash Attack - Shadow Shove; Mewtwo holds his arms out while sliding, inflicting damage with shadow energy. 9% Smash *Side Smash - Shadow Blast; Mewtwo shoves forward, releasing a pulse of shadow. 27% (if fully charged) *Up Smash - Galaxy Blast; Mewtwo holds his palm up, releasing a storm of shadow energy that hits multiple times. 20% (if fully charged) *Down Smash - Shadow Bomb; Mewtwo hits downward with shadow energy, similarly to Lucas's from Brawl. 20% (if fully charged) Other *Ledge Attack - Mewtwo flips onto the stage, using his tail to attack. 8% *Floor Attack (face-up) - Mewtwo telekinetically gets himself up and spins around with his tail extended. 7% *Floor Attack (face-down) - Creates Shadow Balls on both sides very quickly. 9% *Floor Attack (sitting) - Gets up as psychic energy covers his body. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial - Body Spark; Mewtwo releases a long lasting shock out of his body. Does multiple hits. 20% (max) *Forward Aerial - Shadow Claw; Mewtwo slashes forward with psychic energy. 14% *Back Aerial - Tail Flail; Mewtwo hits behind himself with his tail. 13% *Up Aerial - Frustration; Creates multiple psychic waves above him. 14% *Down Aerial - Psych Up; Creates multiple psychic energy blasts below him. 16% Grabs & Throws ''Note: Mewtwo is the only character in the game who can grab 2 opponents at the same time. He also has the longest grabing range in the game, being able to grab for very far away from him.'' *Pummel - Hand Zap; Mewtwo electrocutes the opponent in his grasp. 5% *Forward Throw - Psycho Cut; Mewtwo telekinetically moes the fow a bit forward, then snaps his finger and the foe is teared by a large, psychic blade formed by psychic energy. 25% *Back Throw - Shadow Ball; Mewtwo moves the opponent behind him and throws them in the air, then shoots multiple, small Shadow Balls from his hand to the opponent. 19% *Up Throw - Psycho Cut; Very slow but overpowered, Mewtwo telekinetically moves the opponent above his head and tears him with multiple psychic blades. 26% *Down Throw - Focus Blast; Mewtwo blasts a yellow explosion from his mind to the opponent. 22% Special Moves Taunts *Up - Spins in place three times, then lifts his hand up in the air, creating sparkles with it while laughing maniacally. *Side - Opens his arms, makes a weird noise and glows in a purple aura. *Down - Crosses his hands and laughs similarly to Ganondorf. Idle Animations *Crosses his arms and closes him eyes while turning a bit to the viewer. *Closes his eyes and waves his arm in a circle in front of him. Entrance Comes down the sky by levitating. Wins *Turns his back to the viewer, then chokes at the camera. *Same as Up Taunt. *Levitates with his psychic powers and crosses his arms while laughing maniacally. Loses Turns his back to the viewer and claps. Victory Theme Pokémon Victory Theme (Melee) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Pokémon Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse